Jessica "Kittie" Soule Wiki
Early Life and Education Born in Lindsay, California, Jessica Soule moved to Bakersfield, CA when she was 10 years old. After graduating high school, she attended a local community college where she studied in liberal arts. In 2013, she moved to the east coast bouncing around from Athens, GA to Dillon,SC where she lived for a couple years. She met her husband for the first time in 2013 when she lived in Athens, then married two years later. While she lived in South Carolina, she attended The Art Institute of Charlotte, in North Carolina. There she pursued an Associate's Degree in Fashion Design. Her husband enlisted the Navy, and after her graduation from The Art Institute, she moved to where her husband was stationed in Maryland. Soule decided she wanted to continue her education, so that is when she started attending University of Maryland-Baltimore County. She entered the theater's Bachelor's program, studying in Design and Production, with focus on costume design. Career Jessica "Kittie" Soule started her career after she graduated from UMBC. She moved to Ft. Worth, Texas and got a job as assistant costume designer at the Stage West Theatre. For around three years, she worked with the costume designer as an assistant. She continuously moved around, working with local theaters. She held jobs as an assistant costume designer and other positions as a stitcher and make-up artist. On the side, she opened up her own small business, making and selling costumes. As her career continued to thrive, a friend she went to school with when she pursued her AA degree, reached out to her. This friend had a connection with a few people in the film industry who were looking for workers for a current project they were working on. Soule was able to start working on this project. It was a small independent film called Dooms Day: 2050. ''this is where she finally got her shot designing for her first big project. The movie was a big success at the International Film Festival. After making her debut as a costume designer for ''Dooms Day: 2050, ''this opened her up to more opportunities. She was approached by the producers from ''The Walking Dead series and was offered work to design the costumes for the thirteenth season. She also helped assist with make-up on the show as well. Her career began to expand after that experience. She eventually landed multiple jobs as lead costume designer for many film projects, including some big name brands in the film industry like DC and Marvel. Through many events in Hollywood, she eventually met director Guillermo del Toro. She ended up building a great relationship with this director and worked on three of his feature films, including Watcher in the Shadows ''starring Doug Jones. Soule worked on doing special effects make-up on a few of his films, but also worked as lead costume designer for some of them. Filmography * ''Dooms Day: 2050 (2021) * Death Mark (2021) * The Walking Dead (TV) (2022) * Journey to Nowhere (2022) * Batgirl (2022) * Depths of Hell (2023) * Watcher in the Shadows (2024) * Unyielding Hearts (2025) * Forbidden Woods (2027) * The Wall (2028) * Ever-shine (2030) * The Child (2030) * The Virus (2031) * Cerberus: Hellhound (2032) * Joker: The Origins (2032) Notable awards and nominations * Nominated: Best Costume Design, Journey to Nowhere ''(2022) * Nominated: Best Costume Design, TV, ''The Walking Dead (2022) * Won: Best Costume Design, Watcher in the Shadows ''(2024) * Won: Best Make-up, ''Forbidden Woods ''(2027) * Nominated: Best Costume Design, ''The Virus (2031) Category:Browse Category:Awards